


夜莺与星星的午间飞行

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF





	夜莺与星星的午间飞行

*灵感来源于性义工组织采访，不妥请告知

 

/

 

下午一点多的时候，626住户的门铃响起来了。站在门口的男青年提着一只塑胶袋子，鸭舌帽把脸遮得晦暗不明。他熟门熟路地在门口的脚垫下找到钥匙，打开了这间高档公寓室的门。

青年叫小嘉，二十出头，穿着毫不起眼的运动套装往那儿一站，就变得更加不起眼了。他是第三次来这间公寓，还没走进卧室，手心就已经被汗打湿了。另一个青年，坐着轮椅想要迎接他，却不小心卡在了卧室门口。他看起来精神困顿，看得小嘉心里难受。

 

“小心一点。”他赶紧走过去，帮他调整好轮椅，又推进卧室里去。

 

青年难为情地笑了一下。他看起来年纪不大，脸却瘦削的过分，一双眼睛深陷在眼眶里，怎么看也不像个健康的人。“这么热的点你还过来，真不好意思。厨房里有我叫护工留下的果汁，你去喝一点吧。”他的眉头纠起，很有些忧郁低落的意思。

小嘉拿回两杯果汁，找好位置后坐下。他看着眼前的人，年轻的重障患者，被接二连三的疾病折磨得近乎形销骨立。他又不忍心看了。他说，宜恩，咱们还是照旧，先聊聊吧。

 

聊什么？聊聊你最近的生活就行。

 

然后宜恩开始讲述自己乏善可陈的生活，从早餐吃了夹生的蛋到刚刚有只蜜蜂试图从纱窗里飞进来。小嘉歪着头听着。都是些很小的事情，好比阳光洒下来时空中无所遁形的灰尘一样，太多太细碎了，细碎到毫无意义。但宜恩讲话很有意思，小嘉一直都听得很入迷。

 

他是个作家，写作属于少见的适合他的工作之一。宜恩以前说过，他从小就爱看书。

 

“我跟别的男孩儿不一样，我不喜欢蹦蹦跳跳的，就喜欢安安静静看书。有一次我看书看到在书架旁的角落睡着，窗帘把我挡住了，谁也没发现我，还以为我被人贩子抱走了。”

 

宜恩回忆起很久以前往事的时候，才会露出一点点笑容。

 

“但是没想到以后就没法蹦蹦跳跳了。就只能看书，不然活着没意思。”

 

他的声调急转直下了。小嘉悄悄掐了自己一把，他不太想丢脸地哭出来。眼泪太廉价了，兴许还会刺伤宜恩这样敏感又骄傲的人。宜恩九岁的时候经历了一场高烧，正赶上世纪小儿麻痹症大流行，不幸中招了，从此再也没法站起来，衣食住行都要靠人家照顾。好在他家境不错，也养得起这么个闲人。但感情肯定是顾不上了——“我妈看见我就伤心，自责。她生了我弟弟以后就很少来看我了，给我请了护工，我自己住在这里，住了也有——”他掐着指头念叨。“住了有十七年了。哇，这么久。”

小嘉没吭声。一开始知道宜恩已经三十多岁的时候，他根本不敢相信。可能是没机会日晒雨淋，常年足不出户，这过分的年轻竟也成了心酸的证据。他的心总是痛，在认识宜恩以后。他总是想，宜恩那么漂亮的一个男孩子，眼睛忽闪忽闪，像小鹿一样，老天爷怎么就不让他像小鹿一样矫健呢？

十六岁辍学出来打工以后，小嘉才知道社会有多险恶，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，人只能靠自己勤劳的双手致富，无从抱怨。但他又开始咒骂命运了，他替宜恩感到不值，感到伤心。但他甚至从不敢发表过多的评论，以免让宜恩听了不高兴。

 

第一次见到宜恩之前，小嘉对他印象最深的就是样貌。资料照片上的宜恩没什么笑意，对着镜头僵硬身体；但看照片，没人能想到他下身完全不能动。小嘉见了真人后才发现他的情况有多棘手，甚至短暂地陷入了焦头烂额。

然而交谈戛然而止后，小嘉看见了他脆弱的、兴许是不为人知的样子。青年皱着眉，修长脖颈向后仰着，脸上全是被陌生感觉袭击后无措又挣扎的表情。他的阴茎在小嘉的掌心勃起，尽管勃起，也仍是一副温顺的样子。有那么一瞬间，小嘉想把乳胶手套摘下来，去直接感受那份沉甸甸的热度。

宜恩的人生几乎和“性”这个字没有关系，即使偶尔勃起了，也只能任由它自己疲软下去。

 

“我第一次清醒的时候感觉到自己勃起的时候，先是笑了，然后哭了。”宜恩后来回忆说。“我当时想，活着真好。过了一会我发现我不知道怎么碰它。我觉得自己是个废物。”他的语气很平静，好像在讲述别人的经历一样。

 

小嘉抿着嘴，不太熟练地给他套弄。宜恩在攀向高潮的路上逐渐获得了生机，他像一根被突然点亮的蜡烛那样，苍白的面色透出红润。小嘉心里只有难过。他虽然刚加入重障患者性义工组织没多久，但也出过两次任务，都不像现在这么难过。宜恩在他手里射精，他脑中全是轰鸣，他想，我为什么在这里做这个？宜恩为什么不是个优秀的、正常的人呢？

 

太难剖析那种感受。不甘和愤怒，无力、疲惫、可惜和惭愧全部揉杂在一起，他喉头干涩，说不出话来。宜恩瘫在轮椅上，喘息慢慢恢复安稳的频率。屋子里暖气开得太足，他的刘海甚至被一些汗水打湿，把眼皮弄得湿淋淋一片，泛着温柔的光泽。他不好意思地笑了一下，露出一颗虎牙。

 

“我好像攀了一次山……原来是这种感觉喔。”

 

小嘉被这句话冲垮了，他背过身去，拿手背快速擦了一下眼睛。他甚至不敢有任何可怜宜恩的情绪了，他只是难过，无尽地难过着。宜恩的声音传到耳朵里，他说小嘉，谢谢你哦。

 

义工服务之后要填写反馈表格，按道理是不会让义工本人看到的。但小嘉和负责人聊完天后，趁着对方上厕所，偷看了档案里宜恩的那一份。

 

「对本次服务是否满意？ 满意。

对义工本人是否满意？ 满意。」

 

「对这次服务有什么意见和建议？ 小嘉做  
得很好，他是个很善良的孩子，我很  
喜欢他。」

「对这次服务有什么感想？」

 

回答只有寥寥几字。小嘉愣了一下。

 

宜恩写：「活着真好。」

 

那是他们的第一次有交集。按规定，两人是彼此身份保密的，不会交换联系方式。但小嘉有次从公寓附近经过的时候，还是看到了宜恩，宜恩正被护工推到街区小花园晒太阳。

他俩交换了一个眼神，谁也没说话。那个眼神从空气里溜过，偷偷再传到对方眼里去。太阳底下走这么一遭，好像也变得暖洋洋了。小嘉看见宜恩的嘴角扬起来了。他骑着自行车走远了，脑子里却始终是宜恩那个发自内心的、眼睛都眯起来的笑容。他想，宜恩应该很少这么笑；并且他有预感，很快会再次见到宜恩。

 

果然在发任务的例会上，小嘉又看到了宜恩的资料。他在众目睽睽之下笑嘻嘻地把那几页纸塞进怀里了。他对负责人说哥你放心，我对宜恩很熟悉的，肯定能照顾好他。

 

但他推迟了一阵子才又找上了宜恩。打工的地方准备裁员，非编制员工的他饭碗岌岌可危；又遇上租房房东闹事，他忙了好几日才总算能歇歇脚。刚闲下来第二天，他就电话通知了负责对接的人员，告知自己很快就会上门服务。

 

宜恩比第一次见面的时候胖了一点，脸上的气色也好了一些。他早就遣护工给小嘉布好了舒适的椅子，正笑眯眯地等他坐下。

 

“你最近好一点没有？”

 

宜恩点点头，过了一会才说：“还行，有点想你。”他说这话时的笑容让小嘉梗了几秒，不知如何应答。“你走了以后我老是想起你。但我不知道怎么联系你。申请发出去要过很久才能回复是否通过，在等你再来之前，我一直都没换被褥床单。”他有点不好意思，声音也渐渐放轻了。“可惜闻了没几天，你的味道就没有了。”

 

小嘉僵硬地点点头。他并不讨厌这种说辞，也并不觉得宜恩这样做很变态。他只是不知道对这种突如其来的依赖，甚至是依恋，该作何反应。宜恩岔开了话题。他有点滔滔不绝的意味，几乎把自己记事以来到瘫痪之前的所有趣事都一股脑倒给了小嘉。口干舌燥之后，他突然沉默下来。

 

“小嘉，”他喝了一口水，语气全然不似刚刚活泼，有一点哑。“你长得好像我一个朋友。他长大了应该跟你很像。”

 

小嘉发愣。

 

“我退学之后就很少再见到他啦，后来他们全家都搬走了，我很多年没见过他了。”宜恩全然不知道自己此刻脸上的哀伤有多么美丽。“我没有别的意思，我就想说，小嘉，谢谢你喔。”

 

“嗯，谈不上。”小嘉这次没转身也控制住了自己的泪水。他帮宜恩脱掉了衬衣，手开始安抚地动作着。宜恩闭起了他那双似乎会说话的眼睛，像只任人摆布的温驯的猫一样，他在小嘉的手下轻轻痉挛着。完全勃起之后，小嘉突然凑过去，轻轻吻了他的眉毛。

好痒哦，宜恩忍不住眨眨眼。他感觉到小嘉的呼吸了，很温暖，有一点薄荷的味道，均匀地洒在眼皮上面。“唔。”他喉咙里含糊地哼了一声。小嘉于是知道他很舒服，继而去吻他的鼻尖，吻他的脸颊和眼角。宜恩睁开眼，眼睛弯弯地笑，像桥。他低了低头，用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下小嘉。

 

“……有点不好意思。”他立刻揉揉鼻子，害羞地躲避着小嘉的目光。这个动作像孩童示好一样，小嘉觉得自己像被小鹿拿刚长出的柔软的角顶了一下心房。他也回以一个吻，不是恋人间那种缠绵的热吻，只是唇瓣碰一碰，仿佛两片花瓣彼此致意。

 

那天小嘉一直留到暮色四合。宜恩把自己最喜欢吃的零食分给了他，听小嘉抱怨自己生活中的种种不顺。都是普通人会经常遇到的琐事，或者大街小巷里每一个人都可能会有的那些焦虑：房租又涨，企业裁员，生活艰辛，揾食不易。从苏打饼干到果冻布丁，小嘉佑聊起自己遥远的家乡。内地小城，没有鳞次栉比的摩天大厦，人情淳朴又善良。宜恩认真地听着，到后来，连注视都变得着迷起来。

他伸手摩挲了几下小嘉的发顶。青年人正坐在一张塑料板凳上，比轮椅上的男孩矮了一截。从这个角度看，他圆滚蓬松的发顶仍然像个小孩。

 

宜恩说：“小嘉，你很好。”

 

他看人的样子像小鹿等着人喂食，小嘉在他深棕色的眼睛里望见温暖的太阳。他们彼此凝视着，中间时而横亘着宇宙，时而仅仅隔着尘埃。风在这一刻盘旋着消失了，带着暖融融的温度藏进了心里。

 

小嘉告别的时候，月亮已经开张了。 他站在楼梯口等电梯，昏黄的灯泡爆出轻微的哔剥声，宜恩仍未关门，披着从屋里透出来的雪白灯光对他笑。“路上小心。”他露出一线白牙，很快乐的一副样子。小嘉盯着他，心里祈求着电梯永远都不要来才好。

 

“宜恩，”他踌躇了一瞬，“再见。”

 

想再见，再见，再见。如果能一直见面就好了。

 

回到家的时候小嘉发现了衬衣口袋里的纸条，是写的歪七扭八的电话号码。是宜恩的电话号码。他把纸条塞进手机和手机壳的缝隙里，却从来没有拨打过一次电话。

这样是对的吗？小嘉很迷惑。即使生活又变得张牙舞爪了，他被炒了鱿鱼又奔波于各种面试，在等地铁的间隙里，他也仍然忍不住回忆起和宜恩度过的两个午后，两个不像真实存在的、不在人间一般的午后。他开始思考宜恩是不是有什么魔法，能让人总是念念不忘的魔法。

 

尽管处在思绪混乱中，他仍找到了工作。一份诱人的、难得的工作，但要求是返回大陆去北方作为对接联系人。小嘉放下电话，把手机翻了个面。划痕斑驳的手机壳下面，有一张卷边的纸条。忽然铃声又响起来。

 

接起电话以后，义工组织的负责人跟小嘉说，宜恩想再见他一面。

 

“小嘉，我们最好不要和申请人发生太密切的关系。”他在电话里欲言又止。“看你自己吧。你愿意的话，可以周日下午去找他，地址你应该知道的。”

 

小嘉挂断电话对着空气发呆。宜恩想见他。所以在周日午后，他斟酌着时间，又一次来到了这间已经熟悉无比的公寓。宜恩和他仍是对坐着，一人捧着一杯果汁。正聊到兴味盎然的地方，宜恩的杯子却脱手而出了。

 

掉到地板上的玻璃杯很快变得四分五裂。小嘉阻止了乱动的轮椅，找扫帚把地面清扫干净。收拾好一看，宜恩还在发愣。

 

“我去给你拿个新杯子？”

 

宜恩摇摇头，又摇了摇手臂。小嘉才发现他的手正控制不住地颤抖——所以水杯刚刚才会落地。“小嘉，我生病了，情况不太好。”他的声音前所未有的单薄冰凉，暗含一种不为人知的辛酸和麻木。

 

“这次叫你来是因为，我很快要去美国治病了。想再见你一面。病——不知道什么时候治好，”宜恩垂眼看着蹲在地上仍维持着清扫姿势的小嘉。“也不知道能不能治好了。”

 

小嘉的喉咙一阵发紧。他的牙齿上下打架，过了半天才挤出一句：“你胡说什么呢。”

 

宜恩没搭话。他每况愈下的身体，总是自己最清楚了解的。他看着男孩呆楞愣地，一副手足无措的样子，但他也没有办法。他也只想看小嘉认真安静地倾听，或者眉飞色舞地和他讲话。

 

“喂，你肯定会没事的。”小嘉努力地用一种开玩笑的语气说道。“老天不会这么不公平的。”这话说出来他自己都不信，但他也没有办法，只能讲这种不痛不痒的话来安慰宜恩，或者自己。

 

遇见宜恩之前，他总是觉得生活对他很不好。可宜恩很有趣也很厉害，宜恩是从天上掉下来的天使，虽然摔坏了腿，但仍能让他觉得生活原来也很有趣、很不错。可是现在，命运又不肯厚待他了。

 

房间被汹涌的沉默占据了。小嘉艰难地呼吸着，在感到窒息前，他听见宜恩说了一声“谢谢”。

 

“小嘉。”青年好像想伸手把他拉起来，但显然他不能。“认识你真的很开心。”

 

小嘉点点头。他站起来，拥住宜恩的身体。宜恩更瘦了，骨头都硌人，小嘉心里不忍，不忍到手足无措。

 

“我想......”宜恩有点不好意思似的。“你能不能亲亲我？”

 

他脸上涌起一抹漂亮的粉红，让他看起来有生气了许多。小嘉照做了。小嘉吻着他的嘴唇、眼睛、鼻尖，整张脸蛋一点也没落下。他问宜恩，要做吗？

 

宜恩很难为情。但片刻后，他的食指轻轻蹭了一下小嘉的手心。

 

小嘉把他抱到柔软的床上去，像个洋娃娃似的摆在被褥中间。宜恩即使消瘦，一双眼睛仍漂漂亮亮会讲话似的。小嘉对上他的眼神，心里突突地难受。

虽然年纪不算小了，但宜恩的身体仍然很青涩，性体验的次数大概一只手就能数得过来。他的阴茎在小嘉干燥温暖的掌心慢慢硬挺起来，有点发烫，充满勃勃生机。

小嘉抿着嘴给他套弄，弄到一半突然把乳胶手套摘下来丢掉了。于是那份很有生命力的热度直接触及到了他的皮肤。那些青筋，那些凹凸，那些沟壑和孔洞，全被仔细温柔地照顾了一遍。

 

“宜恩。”他的声音很怅惘。这一声好像从天外飞来似的，宜恩看着他茫然又哀愁的眉眼，心里酸涩发胀。他射了出来，而小嘉并没有急着清理。

他对着手上的浊液发愣，直到宜恩有些害羞地出声催促才擦干净了手指。“宜恩真的很干净。”小嘉仍是一副没怎么回过神的样子。

 

“宜恩也真的，很珍贵。”

 

很珍贵的人就比较容易丢。几个月后，小嘉站在陌生城市的地铁站里想。他辞了义工，只身到了北方。不知道怎么养成的习惯，一坐地铁他就会想起宜恩，仿佛有些隐秘的情绪只有在地下才找得到出口。

他想着宜恩的笑容，月牙儿样的弯弯的眼；想他侧脸蹭在洁白被褥的不设防的表情，像一只正在打理羽毛的天鹅。宜恩偏低的体温和他与之形成反差的下身温度，宜恩看他时水一样流动的脉脉的眼神，还有，宜恩快乐的笑声总是软绵绵又轻飘飘的，像春日晴空里最漂亮的那只风筝。

 

小嘉站在人来人往里发呆，眼前是一列又一列飞驰而过的地铁。

 

到了秋天的时候，北方的树开始落叶子了。小嘉提着公文包从一地金黄里走过，带着嘎吱嘎吱伴奏的声响。他的手机正夹在肩膀和侧脸的缝隙里，老板口音奇怪的交代扰得他鼓膜嗡嗡作响。

 

又有电话进来了。

 

他费力地腾出一只手来，把手机拿在手里。屏幕上是一串电话号码簿里没有的数字，但小嘉早就烂熟于心了。

前不久他的手机不小心掉进了水里，虽然没出什么问题，但打开手机壳来，纸条早就湿透了。好在那号码小嘉早已翻来覆去地背诵过了，但还未播出去，那边倒是先播了过来，也不知怎么找到的号码。

他匆忙扣了老板的来电，手机那端一下子清静下来，只有微弱到可忽略不计的电流声响。

 

“小嘉？”

 

宜恩熟悉的、温暖的、带着一点笑意的声音传进他的耳朵里，让他险些趔趄了一下。

 

头顶的银杏叶飘下来，遮住了小嘉圆滚滚的发旋。小嘉站在树下，西装革履，却在这一瞬看起来像个穿了大人衣裳的小男孩。

 

“嗯。”他干巴巴地应声。

 

汗在他手心急速分泌着，顺着扣紧裤缝的指尖洇湿了西裤。附近仍是鼎沸的人山人海，他站在地铁站口几十步的地方，目光在黑洞洞的入口里失去焦点。

 

“小嘉。”宜恩又叫了一声，是那种有点活泼的，听起来心情不错的口吻。

 

小嘉才发现他距离上一次听到宜恩的声音已经过去了多久。上一次，他站在宜恩家门口的电梯厢里，门快要合上的时候，对方的道别同最后一点楼梯间的昏黄光线一齐涌了进来。他说，小嘉，再见。

 

打电话也能算得上呼应这句“再见”了。

 

天有点冷了。小嘉跺了跺脚，屏息等着对面的声音。

 

“小嘉？”宜恩第三次叫了他的名字。小嘉从听筒里听见了大洋彼岸柔软的风，听见夜空里闪烁的星月，听见庭前花园里飘着暗香的花朵；当然最重要的是，他听见了宜恩的声音。

 

宜恩问他：你好吗？  
宜恩说：我很好。

 

小嘉握紧了听筒。屏幕上端的数字一闪一闪地显示着，此时正是北京时间下午两点钟。


End file.
